


Universal Mayhem

by lilyplaysbass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Just warning you this won't be canon at all oops, M/M, This is literally all just my imagination it will suck, i'm so sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyplaysbass/pseuds/lilyplaysbass
Summary: While fighting an all-powerful villain, the X-Men and Magneto get thrown into a reality different than theirs in a country they have never heard of with a new superhero team, The Avengers. The villain is coming soon for this reality. Their only hope for survival is a sorority girl from Alabama.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Fem! OC, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 3





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note this won't be canon almost at all. This is just a figure of my imagination lmao.

A thud echoed through an African town as a flurry of people fell through what looks to be a portal. T'challa watched through his window as he watched the band of misfits get up. 

A man with a funny beard, a bald man in a wheelchair, a hairy blue man, a ginger girl, a guy in a red suit with two Katanas, and a kid with silver hair? Odd. Even more odd was the man with a helmet, who was very very angry at the rest of the group. T'challa pondered, watching these people wander around lost. Wander was the wrong word to use for the silver-haired kid, who appeared to zoom all over Wakanda. After a few minutes of curiosity, T'challa decided to investigate.

"Shuri, James, come with me," T'challa called. His sister and a white man with a metal arm rise up and follow him outside the palace. They walk until they greet the unfamiliar group, hearing their conversation as they get closer.

"Where are we, Professor?"

"I don't know"

"Looks like Africa to me. The climate is hot and everybody here is-"

"That's enough Wade"

All conversation halted as the trio walked towards this confused group. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" T'challa asked, hostility cloaking his voice. The bald man wheeled closer to him, staring T'Challa down.

"I'm Charles Xavier. This is Peter Maximoff," he gestures to the silver-haired kid. "This is Hank McCoy," he gestures to the tired-looking skinny man with glasses. "This is Jean," he gestures to the girl with the fiery red hair. "This is Deadpool," he gestures to the man in the red suit, who gives finger guns. "And this is Logan," he said gesturing to the angry man with the facial hair. 

"And I'm Erik, as the man who can read minds somehow forgot," Erik snarled. Charles rolled his eyes.

"How did you get here," Bucky asked, a fist growing in his metal hand. Shuri touched Bucky's arm, causing Bucky to loosen his fist.

"I don't know. We were fighting this villain. He was so powerful. We thought we had him. Next thing we know, we wake up and we are here,"

"He appeared to open some sort of portal and threw us in and then left," Hank interrupted, straightening his glasses. T'challa's face turned into a confused look.

"What do you mean, portal?" Shuri asked, her scientific brain clearly intrigued

"It was bright blue and he just threw us inside," Jean said. Shuri looked confused.

"Excuse us for a minute," Shuri said, pulling T'Challa aside. She whispered to her brother, "Something doesn't seem right. Portals like that aren't usually made scientifically it's-"

"Scientifically we know a wizard who can travel between dimensions. You think he knows?" T'Challa said. Shuri furrowed her brow.

"Probably. But this seems like a group effort if you're catching my drift," Shuri said. T'Challa's eyes lit up. The two ran back to the rest of the group, where Peter was pestering Bucky about his metal arm with poor Bucky looking like he was about to lose his sanity.

"We know people who can help," T'Challa said. Everybody looked confused.

"Who?" Erik said sarcastically. Peter glared at him.

"The Avengers."


	2. The Avengers

Hours later, Steve, Tony, Peter Parker, Wanda, Vision, Thor, and Scott Lang all arrive. They take a look at the group of mutants Shuri is tending to in confusion.

"What's the problem?" Steve asks T'challa. The look on T'challa's face, however, told him everything.

"I'm going to let them explain it. Charles?"

Charles wheels forward. "We were in the midst of a battle and now we are here. What we figured out is we are from a different universe. Whatever villain we were fighting transported us here and from what I can sense," he tapped his head, "he is coming for your world," 

"Was he big, blue, snarly?" Wanda asked. The X-Men nodded. "It's Worldbreaker!"

"I'm sorry, whobreaker?" Scott asked. 

"Worldbreaker. He holds the key to all the worlds available. He's the controller of the multiverse. There is nobody alive who is powerful enough to stop him," she said. Thor chimed in.

"It's rumored that only one who has the power to harness energy can stop Worldbreaker," Charles's face lit up.

"Henry, do you remember how to build that contraption that allowed me to see mutants?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but it would take forever to build," He said. Tony chimed in.

"No need for that. I've been reading up on some of Fury's files. There's a girl in Alabama. Her file says that she is one of the most powerful people on the planet. Let's get her," The group nodded in agreement.

"That seems too easy. What's the catch?" Peter said.

"What do you mean, catch?" Tony snapped back.

"Easy big guy. I'm saying that there is a catch. This seems like a perfect ex-Machina for the situation. So what's wrong?" Peter said. Tony sighed.

"The thing is, she doesn't know that she has these powers. We are going to be starting from scratch," Tony said.

"So your plan is to kidnap a girl from her home and train her to be a weapon?" Logan said. Peter laughed.

"It's not like you guys didn't do that to me," he said. Parker chimed in as well.

"Mr. Stark did that to me. Look where I am now!" He and Peter high-fived.

"Enough, enough. Stark, what's her name?" Steve said.

"Her name is Daphne Thompkins. And she's the president of Alpha Phi at the University of Alabama,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne has always been great under pressure. It's why she was elected as chapter president, after all. Well, she was great under pressure as long as she could keep her little "predicament" under control. If she got too stressed, things just started to shake. She had no idea what it was but that didn't bother her. With the rest of the house picking up supplies for bid day, she had the whole house to herself to do her work. That's when she heard a knock at the door.

"This place is huge," Parker said, admiring the architecture in awe. 

"It's a sorority house what did you expect?" Lang said, laughing at his own joke. Daphne opened the door and was taken aback. Why were the Avengers at her doorstep?

"Are you Daphne Thompkins?" Steve said while smiling. Daphne nodded slowly.

"Are you guys the Avengers?" Daphne asked. Nobody answered her question.

"We need you to come with us," Tony said.

"I'd love to but I can't I have recruitment and-"

"I didn't ask. Come with us." Wanda put Daphne to sleep and when she woke up, she was inside SHIELD with Avengers all around her.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," Quicksilver teased, winking at her. Daphne's heart fluttered. She was angry at these people for essentially kidnapping her. Yet Peter's wink made her flustered. Was this Stockholm Syndrome?

Wanda chimed in. "Sorry for putting you to sleep I just-"

"Enough with the bullshit we are running out of time" Tony interrupted. "We know you have intense abilities with energy. We know you can absorb it, wield it, and control it at your will. We need you to help us fight Worldbreaker.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong girl, that's not me. I don't have powers. I don't even know who Worldbreaker is," Daphne said, utterly confused. Charles pushed Tony aside.

"Daphne, have you ever felt things shake when you're angry? Or felt a sudden shock flow through you? Or have pushed someone with such force you didn't think you were capable of?" Daphne gulped.

"Yeah I have" she examined her hands, perfectly clean and small. She had french tips to prepare for recruitment. There was never a wart or a blemish on her hands. She knew her hands did weird things when she was stressed, but she thought it was imagination.

"That's because you have powers. You just didn't realize it. And we need you right now" Steve said. Something about having Captain America saying that he needed her made her feel important, but she had a whole life ahead of her and a life in Alabama.

"What's going to happen with Alpha Phi?" Daphne asked.

"Don't worry. We got it all covered," Lang said. That was a lie. They did not have anything covered.

"I don't know how to use my powers though. What if I'm no good?"

Charles wheeled forward. "That's where I come in. I am going to train you harder than I have trained any other student of mine. In no time you will be able to use your powers perfectly,"

"I've already started on a suit for you," Hank said.

"And I started on a better one since Hank's doesn't provide nearly enough for you," Shuri said. Hank shot her a dirty look. She just smiled. 

"Peter will take you to your room," Hank said. 

"Like Spiderm-" before Daphne could even finish her sentence, the dreamy speedster ran up to her, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Can anyone else smell the sexual tension between them because boy could I-" Deadpool started.

"That's enough from you, human testicle," Logan said.

"Wow, I'm hurt, really. I thought we were closer Wolverine I really did. I thought we really kindled a-"

"Someone put a sock in him. Parker!" Tony called to a flushed, sweating wreck of a Spiderman. "Go take this man to his room and make sure he shuts UP!" 

"Yes, Mr. Stark," he said, grabbing Deadpool and walking off, Deadpool whispering disgusting things in his ear.

"Are you sure we have the right girl?" Vision asked as soon as the two were out of earshot

"Yes," Stark replied. Charles agreed.

"And if we don't?"

"Then we're fucked," Logan said. 

"LANGUAGE!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wanda, that is not Pietro. We both know he is dead," Vision said, trying to comfort a crying Wanda.

"But he looks and acts so much like him. He even has the speed. He has my last name," Wanda said. Confusion rested on Vision's face.

"It's probably a different universe version of him," he said. 

"Should we tell him?"

"He's already confused enough. Let's not confuse him more," Vision said, laying down next to Wanda. He kissed her forehead and slept, but Wanda couldn't sleep. Was it really Pietro? Is Pietro not dead? She finally resigned herself to sleep, mostly to please her husband, but also to distract her from her racing thoughts.


	3. Getting to Know You

"I can't believe I am stuck with YOU as a roommate!" Daphne said to Peter. Though she wasn't really angry. Peter just smirked.

"Me either. I can't believe they put me with the hottest girl in this mess," Peter said. Daphne turned bright red as she continued to unpack.

"Peter I am not here to date people I'm only here so I can do whatever they need me to do and get back to my life," she said, finishing her unpacking. Peter sped over to her bed, sitting on it.

"I want to get to know you. Tell me about yourself," he said. Daphne reluctantly sat down next to him. She pulled her golden hair into a ponytail and sighed.

"Well, I was about to start my third year in college as a physics major. I was the president of my sorority, Alpha Phi. I had these amazing friends and-" her throat clogged up with sadness. The gravity of the situation was just starting to dawn on her. She left her family, she left her friends, she left her education, she left everything behind and didn't even have a choice. Before she could stop them, tears started rushing down her face and her body started to heat up with energy. Peter tried putting his arm around her, only for him to quickly pull away due to the heat.

"Okay let's stop crying. Your energy thing is going wild," he said. After a few minutes, Daphne cooled down.

"I'm sorry. I just do that sometimes. It's not a big deal," she said. Peter went in to hug her but was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to a maskless Deadpool, his arm around an anxious Parker.

"We're going to watch a movie in the movie room with Thor, Wanda, and Scott because somehow SPIDERMAN, AT 18 YEARS OLD, HAS NEVER SEEN STAR WARS!" he said. Peter shrugged.

"Sounds fun! Daph, wanna join?" Peter called. Daphne hated that he already had a nickname for her, but decided to go anyways. At least another girl will be there.

"Sure. I'll join you," she said. Much to Peter's dismay, they all walked to the movie room. They each sat on different chairs and couches with Daphne sitting next to Peter. Fuck.

"You are about to experience the greatest film of all time, besides my own," Deadpool said.

"You have a movie?" Parker said, in awe. Deadpool made a face that sounded like he said too much and ignored the question. Lang popped the movie in and Wanda used her magic to turn the lights down. Nobody was talking. Peter put his arm around Daphne, sending bolts through her skin. An hour into the movie, she relented and put her head on his shoulder.

Then, the rest of the team came in.

"You guys were watching a movie without us?!" Jean said, smiling. They all laughed.

"I mean you can join us," Wanda said, making room for her husband.

"I have a better idea," Shuri said. She told everybody to sit down in a circle. "There is this game I know. Truth or dare. Let's play," everybody immediately agreed.

"What's truth or dare?" Steve asked.

"You'll catch on," Scott replied, patting Steve's back. Shuri went first.

"Thor, truth or dare?" she asked. Thor laughed.

"Truth of course,"

"Is anybody here worthy enough to lift your hammer?" Thor thought for a moment before responding.

"No idea and I don't care enough to find out," he said. They all laughed. It was Thor's turn next.

"Spiderman! Truth or dare!" Parker put on his bad-boy face.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Mr. Pool!" everybody erupted into laughter. It was obvious Parker was into Deadpool. Parker sighed and kissed Deadpool, everybody cheering.

"Wow someone got a little too excited," Deadpool said, Parker in a blushing mess.

"That's gross," Jean said, making everybody laugh.

"Hmmm...Logan! Truth or dare?" Peter said.

"Why are you dragging me into this-" Charles shot Logan a dirty look. "I mean dare,"

"I dare you to show us your power!"

Logan sighed and suddenly claws came out of his hands, which astonished many.

"That's fucking disgusting," Scott said. Wanda lightly hit him. The game continued for hours until finally, Jean dared Daphne to kiss Peter. Daphne did not want to but knew she had to. She leaned in and kissed the silver-haired kid. His lips tasted like twinkies and he smelled like body wash, but it was nice.

"That was fun but you know we still have work to do. Go to bed," Charles said. Everybody groaned and left, besides Erik.

"I know who she is, Charles," Erik said as soon as everybody left.

"And you won't tell her," Charles replied sternly.

"Tell her what? That you're her real dad and she was abducted by Worldbreaker and dropped into this dimension? That she's your bastard child who you never forgot about?" Erik taunted. Charles turned around.

"Enough. Do not tell her, or anybody else for that matter. I will know if you do," Charles said, wheeling off to his room. Erik followed suit, still angry about not telling Daphne the truth.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You think they're still going?" Peter asked, referencing the heavy breathing and bed rocking coming from the room next door.

"They're in love, Peter," Daphne said, ignoring their own kiss tonight. Unfortunately for her, Peter was not into that.

"That kiss tonight was a banger," he said. Daphne smiled and shook her head.

"And that's the last kiss you'll get from me," she said, climbing into bed.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Peter said, following suit. A few hours later, Peter woke up to Daphne crying. He ran over. "What's wrong?"

"I don't need your help I'm fine!" she said, turning her back to him.

"No, tell me," he said, turning her around. She sighed.

"Nightmare," she said. Peter engulfed her into a hug.

"I'll stay in bed with you until you fall asleep, okay?" he said. She agreed and they fell asleep together.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't do it, Charles!" Daphne shouted, the scenery behind her submerged in flame.

"You got it! One more time!" Steve said. Daphne, frustrated, tried to harness her powers again, only to fail and hit the lights.

"No, I can't! Can't we be done already? It's been two weeks and we haven't made any progress!" Daphne wined. 

"Fine, you're free," Charles said, letting Daphne go. 

"This isn't working, Charles," Steve said as soon as Daphne left.

"It's going to work I'm telling you,"

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense she's close. She just needs to believe she can," he said. Steve walked into the main room, Charles following him.

"How did it go?" T'Challa asked. Steve and Charles' expressions stayed somber.

"By the way their faces look, I'm guessing not well," Deadpool said.

"Do you have an off switch?" Bucky snapped to Deadpool. Wanda held Bucky back as she shot an apologetic look to Steve and Charles.

"Not yet. She needs time," he said.

"Or maybe she needs to know what she is," Erik said, walking towards Charles. "That she is one of us," Charles understood Erik but did not want to acknowledge him.

"She knows who she is. She's just scared," Wanda said. The rest of them agreed.

"What do you mean 'one of us'? Like an Avenger?" Thor questioned. Erik stepped forward.

"No. A mutant,"


	4. TBD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said this won't be canon at all and it's just my own imagination? Yeah, keep that in mind with this chapter.

"What do you mean a mutant?" Tony asked. Charles wheeled forward.

"That's enough. Go to sleep everyone," Charles said. The crew obliged, crawling into their beds.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you mean Wanda seems familiar?" Daphne asked, taking a bite out of her apple. Peter was pacing around the room, the moonlight peeking through the windows.

"I don't know it just feels like I've seen her before. I don't know how but she is," he said. Peter finally laid down, placing his head in Daphne's lap. She stroked his hair.

"I mean you guys do have the same last name. Maybe it's an alternate universe thing," she said softly. She sounded distracted, as if her mind was elsewhere, which it was. She couldn't help but think about that kiss between them. Peter seemed to notice too, as he sat up and looked her in her icy blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Daph? You seem distracted," he said. Daphne sighed.

"When we kissed, did you feel something between us?" she said. Peter looked confused.

"The truth or dare one? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Like, fireworks," she said. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Daph, are you asking if I like you?" he replied. Daphne nodded her head and Peter laughed. "Wow for someone who was the president of her sorority you are bad at reading signals. You haven't noticed my flirting, compliments, how I sneak into your bed and cuddle with you?"

"You sneak into my bed?"

"Forget I said that. I've liked you since I first met you Daph. You're like this ethereal goddess and it's amazing," he said. Daphne blushed. 

"I like you too, Peter," she said. They leaned in and kissed, entangling themselves in each other's bodies. Their bodies felt like puzzle pieces coming into place. If this is what a soulmate felt like, then that's who they are. Peter put his hand under Daphne, shirt, and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Peter, I don't want to do that now. I haven't..." her voice trailed off and Peter understood. 

"Whenever you're ready, Daph," he said, hugging her. Daphne yawned, falling asleep in Peter's arms  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, so when are we fighting this Worldbreaker dude, we've been here for two weeks and so far, nothing," Logan said. Tony sighed.

"Worldbreaker didn't give us a timeline, Logan all we know is that he is coming here at some point," he said.

"At some point tells us nothing, Stark!"

"Well, that's all we have!"

"GUYS!" Jean yelled. Everybody shut up. "I think we misinterpreted his statement. He's not coming here. We have to go back," she said. Everybody was in awe.

"What do you mean by 'go back?'" Steve said.

"I mean we have to go back to when we fought him and all of us have to fight him together," she said. 

"Well, how much time does that give us?" Tony asked.

"As much time as we need,"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't do this what if I kill him?" Daphne cried.

"He's made of Vibranium he's practically indestructible!" Wanda yelled from the spectator room. It has been a month since Daphne has started training and now she needs to test her abilities by fighting Vision.

"Whenever you guys are ready, go ahead," Charles said. Vision flew and kicked Daphne in the stomach, leaving her on the ground. She got up and used her energy to fly, in order to put her and Vision at the same level. She threw a punch that went right through him. She dodged a zap from the mind stone and they kept fighting with their fists.

"Daphne! Use your power!" Cap shouted. Daph conjured an energy ball in her hands and hit Vision with it, sending him falling to the ground. He laid on the ground for 10 seconds, meaning Daphne won. Peter, who was watching with Wanda, cheered.

"Nice Daph!" he shouted, hugging Daphne. Wanda helped Vision up, who was perfectly fine.

"Good job Daphne! You're getting better!" Charles said, giving her a high five. 

"So am I ready for Worldbreaker yet?" she asked. Steve and Charles' faces fell. 

"I don't think so. I'm sorry," Charles said. Daphne nodded. She knew she wasn't ready. Or if she ever would be ready. The adults had a plan though. Train for a year, somehow find a way to their universe and defeat Worldbreaker, then come back. Daphne went to the locker room to shower and get changed, meeting her boyfriend Peter for lunch. 

"Aw look at the lovebirds," Bucky said, motioning the pair to sit with him, Wanda, Cap, and Scott. Deadpool and Parker were sitting at a table together making goo-goo eyes at each other. They were the real lovebirds. "At least you guys aren't as obnoxious as Spideypool over there," he said.

"You know, in all the time I have known him, I never would have thought that he was...you know..." Cap said. He was accustomed to modern life, but the word gay was still getting caught on his tongue. 

"Gay?" Wanda said. Steve nodded.

"Hey, I'm proud of him for being able to be his true self. The only hard part about being in Alpha Phi was that I couldn't express my bisexuality openly," Daphne said. It was true. Only drunken hookups with other girls and very DL hookups elsewhere. Before anybody could ask her more questions, Tony sat down at the table next to Wanda.

"What are we talking about here, folks?" he asked.

"We're explaining sexuality to Steve," Scott said.

"Explaining? I thought he would have known judging by the noises coming from his and Bucky's room," he said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Everybody erupted into laughter, with Bucky and Steve's faces turning beet red. Scott slid Wanda a $20 bill, as they had a bet about Bucky and Steve.

"Alright alright, that's enough. We were just training," Steve said.

"I didn't know training involved you calling him daddy but alright," Tony said. This just made everybody erupt into laughter more. Tears rolled down Peter's cheeks from his laughter. Just then, Thor walked over to the table.

"Steve, did you finally come out? Congratulations! Hey, T'challa, Steve came out!" T'challa ran over and patted a very angry Steve on his back while Tony continued eating with a smug look on his face. After what felt like hours of laughter, everybody retreated back to their rooms to rest. Apparently, there would be more bonding activities tonight so everybody wanted to rest up before then. Daphne and Peter retreated into their rooms. Then, Peter asked a question.

"Daphne, why didn't you tell me about your sexuality?" he asked.

"Cause it's not important in the long run," she replied, folding her laundry. Peter shrugged and started playing music on his new iPhone that the Avengers gave him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is 'smegma'?" Steve asked. Scott had the brilliant idea of playing Cards Against Humanity as a group, despite having three mind readers.

"I don't think you want to know," Deadpool replied, rearranging his hand.

"Guys we have three mind readers here. Why don't we just play never have I ever or something?" Bucky said. Everybody seemed to agree and they put their cards down.

Tony cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll start. Never have I ever been a war criminal," Bucky and Wanda put their fingers down.

"Tony you literally created Ultron and a bunch of bombs that were used on civilians," Scott replied.

"And?" he said.

"And aren't you a war profiteer and imperialist who exploited the working class in order to gain your wealth?" Scott added. Before Tony could even retort, Cap interrupted him.

"I'll go next," Cap said. "Never have I ever tried to kill my best friend,"

"STOP CALLING ME OUT OH MY GOSH!" Bucky yelled, putting a finger down, eliciting laughter from the crowd. Erik also put a finger down and smirked.

"Parker, you're next kid," Tony said.

"Uh...never have I ever...failed a test?" he said. Just about everybody's fingers flew down beside Daphne, Steve, Henry, Shuri, T'challa, and Tony.

"Dude we have to get you into the real world," Scott said. This game continued for hours until Steve urged everybody to go to bed, besides Tony, Charles, and Logan. They had an important call to make.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Strange, what do you mean you can't do it?" Stark asked the screen. The four were begging Dr. Strange to allow them to travel the multiverse.

"Mr. Stark, I'm telling you. I don't want to do it. I can't," Strange said.

"Well, what can you do?" Logan said, hitting his fist on the table.

"Logan, stay calm," Cap urged. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'll be at the facility tomorrow. I can lead you four to someone who can help," he said.

"And who would that be?" Charles wondered.

"America Chavez."


	5. America

"Strange better be telling us the truth," Tony snarled.

"He is. We just don't need her yet," Charles said. Strange said he would lead them to America today to help with the mission. He just never said when he would show up.

"Wherever you guys are going, take me with," Erik said. Charles sighed and nodded, and Erik followed. Suddenly, the two felt a presence behind them.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Strange said, making everybody jump.

"Strange you have to stop doing that," Steve said.

"My bad. By the way, America is not too fond of men. I'd recommend taking the witch with you," he said, gesturing to Wanda while she was laughing with Bucky. 

"Wanda! Come here!" Steve said. Wanda walked over and she was debriefed on everything.

"So I have to convince this America girl to come and work with us? What if she says no?" Wanda asked.

"Then we're fucked," Logan said.

"Get ready," Strange said, drawing a portal.

"THOR YOU'RE IN CHARGE!" Tony yelled, jumping into the portal. He was surrounded by color, pure color. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope but in real life. Finally, they saw a Latina girl sitting on a hill in the world. Wanda walked to her.

"Are you, America?" she asked. The girl turned around.

"I am, gorgeous. Why?"

"We need your help,"

America's expression fell. "Help with what?"

"Something happened and there was an incident in the multiverse,"

"What kind of incident?"

"Well you see, Worldbreaker-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME IN HERE!" America yelled, taking Wanda aback.

"Well," Wanda continued. "He transported people from a different reality into my reality and they are stuck. We need to go back to their reality, defeat um him, then get back to our reality,"

America stared off into the distance. "Worldbreaker destroyed my home. I was the only one who survived. I can't do it again,"

"America, you're our only hope. You can kick through a door to the multiverse. You're our one shot to help defeat him and avenge your home," Wanda paused. "I lost my home too. My parents. My brother. I know your pain. I'm here to tell you that you have the chance to avenge them and defeat Worldbreaker once and for all,"

America wiped tears off her cheeks. "Okay, I'll go with you," she agreed, kicking a star-shaped portal back to their reality. Wanda called the men over and they all walked through, besides Steve who carried Charles and his wheelchair over. 

"Who's the new girl?" Peter asked. Daphne felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of him noticing her.

"America Chavez is my name. I'm here to avenge my homeworld and defeat Worldbreaker with you guys," America said, taking a seat next to Shuri, who already took a liking to her. Everybody was taking turns talking to her, asking her about her homeworld. Suddenly, Daphne heard Jean's voice in her head.

"Don't worry about America. She won't take Peter away," Jean's voice said. Daphne was utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" Daphne thought, hoping Jean would hear it. She did.

"America likes girls. I could sense that you were jealous. No need," Jean said, instantly calming her.

The rest of the night seemed normal, besides Parker and Deadpool barely interacting with each other. Parker refused to even speak to him, making Deadpool a lot less loud and outgoing. It started to weird everybody out. Finally, they all went to bed, including Parker and Deadpool.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spidey, talk to me. What's wrong?" Wade asked, grabbing Parker's hand once they got to their room. Parker recoiled.

"I don't just want to be your hookup, Wade. I don't want to just be some dude that you mess around with then ditch. All you do is want to have sex with me," Parker said, a tear falling down his face. Wade was speechless

"Peter Parker don't ever think for one second that I only want to have sex with you. It's weird but I never truly felt connected to someone until I met you. You get me. You understand me. I just have sex with you a lot because I don't know any other way to show affection but the truth is, I love you, Peter Parker. I love you more than the stars in all the universes," Wade said, kissing Parker's forehead. Tears started pouring down Parker's face.

"I love you too Wade. I wish you didn't have to leave,"

"You know me. I'm never truly gone. I'm everywhere. Besides," he grabbed a mood ring out of his pocket. "You're mine forever and ever," he kissed Parker softly, putting the mood ring on his hand. The two fell asleep entwined, feeling safer than they ever felt since they got here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PETER MAXIMOFF YOU SHIT!" Daphne said, scream crying over a toilet. This was not part of the plan at all. 9 months until she had to battle the most powerful person in the multiverse. This couldn't be happening.

"How is this my fault?" Peter said. Daphne threw the test wrapper at him.

"YOU SAID YOU USED PROTECTION!" Daphne said. Peter cocked his head in confusion, then his eyes widened.

"You're...pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?"

he said, tears welling in his eyes. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Peter said, hugging her hard.

"HOW? WE ARE FROM DIFFERENT UNIVERSES!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm having a baby with the love of my life,"

"Yeah, I guess," Daphne said, crawling into bed. She was going to tell Charles tomorrow first thing. They had to push back the mission or make her go into labor quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more time, Daph. You got this," Charles coaxed. Daphne tried again, lighting up with energy. She burst energy sparks all over the room until she felt sick. The energy died out and she ran to a trash can, puking her guts out. 

"I'm sorry, Charles," Daphne croaked, tears running down her face. Charles hugged her.

"What's going on, Daph?" he asked, holding her in his lap.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Charles's face fell.

"Daphne. Do you know what this will do to our mission?" Daphne nodded in response. "Damnit. I suppose we can push it back just by a little bit," he said. Daphne nodded again and buried her face into Charles's jacket. It was the one place that felt like home.

"Aw cute bonding moment. What's wrong in paradise?" Erik said, walking in. Charles shot him a death glare.

"GET. OUT." Charles said. Erik just laughed in response.

"Now why would I break up this lovely reunion. I'm assuming you told her the truth about who she is," Erik said. Daphne's head perked up.

"Who I am? Charles?" Daphne said.

"What poor Charles here neglected to tell you is that you're his real daughter. You're from our world,"


End file.
